Pipelines are used in various industries to transport fluids. These pipelines are sometimes located in areas with very low temperatures. It is often necessary to keep pipelines warm to prevent the fluids inside the pipeline from freezing. Often pipelines are heated by makeshift solutions that are cumbersome, difficult to install and deploy, and usually result in substantial heat loss.